Biarkan aku bercerita, Ototo
by hagane runa
Summary: sequel dari "The truth of dream" sekaligus birthday fic Shinrei. Otanjaobi omedetou..


Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyo akimine

Biarkan aku bercerita, ototo © hagane runa

* * *

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Shinrei mencuci peralatan makan dibantu oleh Hotaru. Shinrei mencuci dan Hotaru mengeringkan. Rasanya jadi sunyi jika mereka sedang serius, akhirnya Shinrei mulai memecah keheningan.

"Kei.. kau belum ingin tidur kan?" ujar Shinrei

"Belum" jawab Hotaru

"Aku ingin sedikit bercerita.."

".. tentang?"

"Aaa.. akan kuberitahu setelah kau membantuku menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat coklat"

"Hmm"

.

.

"Bakaniki.. sudah kusiapkan.. ayo ceritakan" kata Hotaru sambil menagih Shinrei mengenai cerita yang akan ia beritahu.

"Duduklah di sana.. aku akan bercerita sambil membuat coklat. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ceritaku, takut-takut kau malah bosan lalu tertidur" perintah Shinrei sambil sedikit menggoda Hotaru

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklaah.. aku akan memulainya.."

.

.

"Suatu ketika.. terdapat empat lilin di dalam suatu ruangan yang sangat gelap. Semua lilin itu menyala. Terang dengan api yang terus meliuk ke arah yang tak beraturan. Api-api mungil terus membakar keempat lilin tersebut. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai angkat bicara-

'Hahhahhaa! Aku adalah PERUBAHAN! Lihat, berkatku aku bisa mengubah keberanian seorang anak manusia. Aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi pemberani! Lihat saja.. berkatku ia tidak takut lagi, cahayaku menerangi langkahnya.. berarti pendapatku adalah yang benar..'

Begitu kata lilin pertama.."

"Tch, sombong. Apa yang lainnya tidak ikut bicara?" Hotaru mulai merasa jengkel

"Ikut kok.. mau dilanjut tidak?"

"Ng!"

"Lilin kedua berkata 'Salah salah salah! Masih ada aku! Aku adalah CINTA.. berkatku ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan juga kasih sayang. Menjunjung tinggi perasaan dan berbagi terhadap sesama..' lilin ini perempuan loh.. akhirnya terjadi adu mulut antara mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi dengan satu lilin lagi yang mulai ingin membanggakan dirinya..-AAH! Gawat, coklat panasnya tumpah di tanganku.. Ahh, sial.."

Hotaru langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Shinrei sambil menuntunnya menuju tempat cuci piring, menyalakan keran dan langsung membasuh tangan Shinrei yang terkena lelehan coklat panas.

"Lalu.. lanjutannya bagaimana?"

"Ehh.. kau benar-benar menyimak cerita ini?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah.. setelah cerita ini selesai, langsung bersiap tidur ya.. ini sudah larut.."

"N.."

Shinrei terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil bercerita..

"Lilin ketiga berkata.. 'Aku adalah KEPERCAYAAN, berkatku.. manusia percaya bahwa lilin sepertiku bisa memberikan suatu kepastian berupa cahaya yang terus menyala hingga tubuhku habis terbakar.. maka dari itu, akulah yang paling benar..' mereka bertiga terus saja ribut.. hingga lilin terakhir merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa. Tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu yang berharga, tidak tahu kemampuan apa yang dimilikinya.. dan pada akhirnya angin dari jendela kamar tersebut memadamkan ketiga lilin tersebut. Hanya tersisa satu lilin yang menyala, yaitu lilin yang belum berbicara sedari tadi. Lilin itu menangis, sedih karena ia sudah tidak punya teman lagi dan tidak tahu apa kelebihan yang ia miliki. Ia berusaha memadamkan apinya.. berharap bisa mengikuti jejak para temannya yang baru saja mati padam ditiup angin. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kei?"

Hotaru menggeleng dan diam kembali menunggu lanjutan cerita tersebut. Shinrei hanya tersenyum dan mulai bicara kembali.

"Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak kecil, berambut pirang, matanya tajam dan ekspresi mukanya terkejut-"

"-itu aku!" kata Hotaru

"-Aaa..? baiklah, baiklah.. anak itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap dan bersedih. Sambil menahan tangisnya ia berkata 'k.. kenapa kalian malah padam? Padahal kalian sangat penting bagiku. Kalau kalian padam, siapa yang akan menerangi kamarku?' saat ia melihat ke samping.. masih ada satu lilin kecil dengan api yang sangat mungil. Di situlah anak tersebut mulai berkata 'lilin kecil.. untung masih ada kau. Tinggal dirimulah HARAPANku, hanya kaulah yang bisa menghidupkan kembali ketiga lilin ini. Sekarang.. biarkan aku menggunakanmu untuk menghidupkan yang lain' sang lilin menangis terharu saat sang anak berkata ia adalah "Harapan" akhirnya ia bisa menghidupkan kembali lilin PERUBAHAN, CINTA dan KEPERCAYAAN.. "

 _BRUKK.._ suara pintu lemari pendingin yang tertutup menutup kisah Shinrei

"Selesai…"

' _Prok..prok..prok..'_

Hotaru bertepuk tangan setelahnya dan mulai berbicara..

"Aku tahu amanat dari kisah ini.."

"Tidak biasanya kau banyak bicara, hahaha.."Shinrei manis apabila sedang tertawa

"Asalkan ada harapan.. semua mungkin saja bisa terjadi"

"You're right, ototo.. ne, sudah waktunya tidur tapi besok hari minggu sih.."

"Shinrei ulang tahun hari libur"

"Ah tidak masalah.. lagipula kalau bepergian juga dingin"

"Shinrei gak mau kue?" Tanya Hotaru dengan mempertahankan karakternya yang datar.

"Eh..? tidak perlu. Hanya hari kelahiran.. tidak usah repot-repot"

"Siapa juga yang mau ngurusin" Hotaru berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka

"IIISSHHH KEIKOKU!"

.

.

Saat di kamar..

"Oyasumi…" kata Shinrei sambil menarik selimut namun ditahan oleh Hotaru

"Aku tahu siapa itu 'perubahan' dan 'cinta'" kata Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"?"

"mereka adalah Yunyun dan Akari.."

"Aku juga tahu siapa itu 'kepercayaan' dan 'harapan' dihidupku"

"Siapa itu?"

"Kau. Kau yang buat aku percaya bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya kaki tangan Fubuki-sensei pada masa lalu.. dan kau juga yang memberikan secercah harapan di hidupku yang kelam bahwa masih ada hari esok yang suci, yang bisa aku jalani. SUDAH AH!AKU MAU TIDUR" Shinrei berusaha menutupi wajah malunya dengan bantalnya, namun tetap saja wajahnya masih saling berhadapan dengan Hotaru.

Hotaru merapatkan badannya dan mulai merengkuh Shinrei lalu didekapnya, menghirup aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambut kakaknya sambil mengucapkan..

"Oyasumi to otanjaobi omedetou, Shinrei" setelah itu mata Shinrei mulai terpejam dan matanya mulai terpejam bersiap masuk ke alam mimpi dan beristirahatlah mereka berdua di malam, maksudku di dinihari 14 februari yang dingin..

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : Moshi mosh! Yaaaaap! Akhirnya update lagi.. lalala~ tadinya Runa kira gak bakal sempet karena kegiatan sekolah melanda.. tapi untungnya masih keburu. Haaah.. thanks for support and idea from author Yamazaki Yako aka senpai hehehe… publish sekarang soalnya paket internet baru on sekarang sih. Ippai ippai gomen ne .. otanjaobi omedetou buat Shinrei, obaachan, juga buat temenku *yeaayy aku diundang ke sweet seventeennya* see you next time.

Mohon maaf ya kalau ada ranjau typo, kerancuan kata/ kalimat.. karena bisa aja gak keliatan pas aku edit.


End file.
